Finding You
by Castiel is amazing
Summary: I ran As fast as I could and I ran into him the green eyed man
1. The Dream

It was a cold dark night in the city and I was running so fast and my heart was pumping so fast that I thought it was going to burst. But then I hear a gun shot behind me and I duck down. I finally found some bushes and hid. They ran past me and when I knew they were gone I got out, sprinted the opposite way and was checking behind me and then I ran into some one. I fell and the person helped me up and when I looked into his eyes they were a bright green.

I wake up to my alarm. I get up and stretch and get out of the motel room bed and go to the shower and as I am in there I think of who that green eyed guy could be I never met him but I felt like I know him from like school or something, but that is way in my past.

When I get out I put my hair up and then go and get my shoes on and grab my duffel and go out to my 2003 Mustang. I put my bags in the trunk and then started my car and drove to the nearest diner as I got in there I ordered a coffee and biscuits and gravy. I grab out my laptop looking for a case.


	2. The Call

As I am driving my phone rings it Ash from the Roadhouse

"What do you need ash"

"I need you to tell me something" I hear him whisper

"Yeah sure why are you whispering" I reply

"There is this guy looking for you and he knows I know you so yeah" He replies

"Describe him to me" I demand

"Bronze hair, Hazel eyes and muscles" He describes

"Dang it I knew he was going to find me." I say

"What do I do" He questions

"Tell him that I don't know who he is "I say

Then I hear ash say to him what I told him.

"Tell her to meet me here pronto" I hear his voice say

"Getting nowhere with him "Ash says

I sigh "Put him on" I say

"Alexis you get to the roadhouse right now!" He yells lightly

"I'll be there when I can I'm on a case but I will come and I will kick your butt" I tell him sternly.

"Just as long as you come" He says and I hang up and tears come to my eyes. I wipe them away they make me feel weak inside. I am going to kill him.

So when I get there I get a motel room and I get my badge and put my hair up and put some jeans on. I went to my car and started towards the victims house and as I arrive I sense something is not right I might need to check this a little bit more. I knock on the door and a boy answers panting and runs I follow him and then I hear the mother yelling for help. I try to open the door but can't.

"Step back Luke" I say and kick down the door and then I pull her out and put a towel on her. The water was murky brown. She gets dressed and I walk her down stairs and she sits down on the couch. She tells me about how her husband had drowned a little boy and I thought to myself he is trying to get revenge on their families. So we were talking and Luke must have gone outside. Then we heard a scream I got up and I saw him get pulled in and I took my shoes and jacket off and dove in and I guess her dad came and got in the water and I found Luke and pulled him up and he choked up water.

"Thank you" She says to me and I nod and go to my car.


	3. Hurting

As I am driving back from the case I see a 1967 Chevy Impala at gas station. 10 minutes later I am at the Roadhouse and when I see him I got ready. I walk in and he turns around and throws a punch and I ducked down it barely hitting me. Everyone turned around and he got me against the wall I punched him in the gut. Then no one tried to help because they knew what would happen. Then to guys walked in.

Deans P.O.V

Sam and I were walking in and they heard a big crash in the Roadhouse and we ran in and saw this guy gripping a girl's throat and she punched him. Then he picked her up and threw her passed us and you can hear the bones in her ribs crack.

"You left when I needed you" The guy yells come towards her

"Well you were abusing me" She yelled back cringing from her ribs.

Then he came towards her and I stepped out in front of him.

"Bud let it go" I said and he threw a punch and I caught it a punched him as hard as I could and he staggered back and I signaled Sam to get her and take her outside.

"When I say let it go you should listen to me" I say to him he gets up and I punch him out and I go outside. Sam is wrapping her chest and she was crying.

"Take me as far away as you can from here" She whimpers out

Alexis P.O.V.

I was freaking crying again god darn stop crying. They put me in their car and it was the Impala.

"Hey which one is your car" the tall one asks

"Mustang Red with Black stripe" I tell him

"Keys" He says

"Coat, left side. Don't scratch her or I will get you" I say to him. He grabs them and shuts the door.

"What's your name?" The one driving asks

"Alexis" I reply

"Can I call you Lex?" He asks. I nod

"Lex can you tell me who that was?" He asks another question

"Hunter friend he would cut me on hunts to make him seem like one of them" I say my breath going shallow

"Hey stay with me"

"I'll try"

"Tell me something about you"

"Um. I am a hunter, I've been one since I was about 6 years old" I inform him.

"Can I carry you inside" He asks

"Sure"


	4. Healing

As he carries me in I look at him and his face he has green eyes and they are like the ones in my dreams. He catches me looking and I look away.

"It's alright I don't mind" He says

He opens the door and he walks in and sits me on the couch and I whimper.

"Sorry" he apologizes

"It's okay" I say

"Well who is this?" A voice says and I see an old man in a wheelchair.

"Bobby this is Alexis" he say to him

"What the hell happened to her" Bobby asks as my eyes close.

"I'll let her tell you" Deans says

"She's asleep" Bobby says

Dean's P.O.V

I turn around and her eyes are closed and her breathing is better and she looked so peaceful and I turn around as the door closes and Sam is there.

"Is she okay?" Sam asks

"Yeah she just fell asleep" I say

"Ok good." He says

"Well you two boys better get some sleep I'll watch over her till midnight then one of you idjits better relive me" He says as he goes into the kitchen and gets a beer. I start to walk up and Sam stops me.

"Did you see her eyes?" He asks

"Yeah they where a watery blue" I say

"They look familiar don't you think?" He asks me

"Yeah. Sure" I say tiredly

"Night Dean" He says walking to his room.

"Night Sammy" I say going into my room.

11:59 p.m

I walk down the stairs and bobby is in the other room and he sees me.

"Night Bobby" I say and he gets on his chair and it takes him upstairs.

I look at her and she was about as pretty as my mom. She had the blond hair of my mom's. But her body was a body of a teenager. She woke up and she looked around the room and she saw me and she smiled weakly.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asks

"I'll show you" I said and I helped her up and we walked up the stairs and then ran into Sam.

"Hi" He said to her and she smiled and he went past us and I took her to the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom.

"Thank you" She says and I walk her down stairs and set her on the couch and she falls asleep.


	5. Pie!

Alexis P.O.V

I wake up to people talking and a smoke detector going off.

"Bobby why are you trying to cook?" one of the guys say

"I was trying to make it seem as if I was a professional cook. I was trying to impress you all." He says

I try to get up quietly but it hurt so much I whimpered and they went silent and the short one came and smiled. I smiled back and I sat back in my seat.

"Need help up?" He asks.

"Yes please." I say and he helps me up. "What is your name? I think you told me but I forgot"

"Dean Winchester" he says we walk into the kitchen. He points to the tall one. "That's my brother, Sam"

"Hi…."he says putting his hand out.

"Alexis" I say shaking his hand.

"And this is Bobby" He says.

"Nice to meet you Alexis" Bobby says and I shake his hand.

"Can I help you cook? Because you're just burning it" I say.

"Yeah I bet you could cook better than me" Bobby says.

Deans P.O.V

While she was cooking I was watching her and it was interesting just watching her. Some points when she thought I wasn't looking she was glancing at me. 10 minutes later breakfast was done and when we were eating she was baking something. She sat down with us and ate. She smelled like apples. Then after we were done she did the dishes. 20 minutes later I smelled apples throughout the house and when I walked in I saw 4 slices of pie. My mouth was wide open. She looked at me worriedly.

"What?" She asked

"I LOVE PIE" I say

"Well its apple and I baked a lot when I was little" she says.

I sit down "Thank you"

"Pie?" Sam asks walking in and sitting down."

"Yep hope ya'll like it" She says

"Where were you born?" I ask

"Kentucky" She says. That's why she has the southern accent.

"Ohm. This is good pie" Sam says


End file.
